


What happened at Comic Con stays at Comic Con

by MDMorley



Series: Their chemistry is INSANE [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2220294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDMorley/pseuds/MDMorley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the video of Stephen and Emily exiting the EW Comic Con Party at SDCC 2014.<br/>When you are attracted to someone you shouldn't, let me give you a tips : Do not get drunk with that person!<br/>Stephen and Emily are about to discover that sometimes alcohol can be your best friend and your worst enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happened at Comic Con stays at Comic Con

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Vicki and Ari.
> 
> We made a lot of theory about that video of Stemily exiting a party at SDCC 2014. This is my take at how things could have happened between the two of them if they decided to act on their insane chemistry.
> 
> I'm french, this is my first OS in english so please be gentle, beside it was written on my phone.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are welcome, I hope you will enjoy :)

It was a late night, on a big week end, and if you go on that path from a big week. Their were on their second week of shooting season three and here they were heading out from a comic con after party.  
Stephen and Emily were invited by Emily's friend for a last drink and even though they were both tired,they said yes. First of all because Carina was nice. And second of all because Emily insisted he comes with her to spend some time together since they didn't see each other that much during those three month of hiatus.

The thing is Stephen needed to take his distance from her, he didn't tell anyone nor her but lately he felt different around her and Cassandra had notice which had put him in some trouble.  
But in his defense it wasn't his fault, he never ask for that!  
He was a happy dad and a happy husband, but then he met Emily and without knowing it, the attraction was there and it was next to impossible to ignore it, espacially after that day on set when they were filming the finale. They had to kiss, and that kiss change a lot of things for him. It made him realise that ignoring his attraction toward Emily would not be possible anymore.  
They had a special connexion a huge part of him liked it but the rational part of him told him to back off because if he let himself down that path it wouldn't be good for either of them, there were too much on hold. So he took his distance and he tried his best at being the perfect husband for Cassandra.  
But there she was again, asking him to join her and her friend for a last drink and there he was not being able to say no...

They were a lot of people outside and also a lot of photographs which kind of upset him, if Cassandra saw him or knew he was heading out of a party with Emily he will be a dead man for sure but again he didn't have the strengh to say no to Emily's request and after all it wasn't her fault if he was attracted to her right? And having a last drink couldn't be that bad right?

One the opposite of Carina, was Emily, she was holding her friend's arm, wondering what was wrong with her for asking Stephen/her huge crush/maried and Dad/Amell to join her and Carina for a last drink?!  
She shouldn't have drink all those pink cocktail during the Comic Con After Party or she should have invited Colton instead like it was planned!  
But no she had to ask Stephen, like she wasn't idiot enough for having a crush on him in the first place and like she wasn't trying her best to put distance between them since she realise after kissing him for that damn scene which wasn't even on the episode that she felt more than just friendship. She was way too attracted to him for her health.  
But Carina was there and they were friends having a last drink between friends so there weren't any problems right?

They couldn't have been more wrong....

First of all because the last drink turned out being a couple of drinks and second of all, because alcohol isn't your friends when you are attracted to someone you shouldn't!  
It was like, nothing were wrong. Alcohol was that great! It could make you think for a moment that nothing was wrong nor impossible. So for a short moment they were nothing else on earth except for them, there were no interdictions, no complications, no Stephen being a dad and a husband, no Emily being the other woman, they were just them walking down the street toward their hotel completely drunk.

At some point Emily tripped on her feet and Stephen catched her and took her hand, without knowing it their fingers were intertwine and it felt like the most natural things to do, even though they both felt the bolt of eletrecity when their skin touched, but neither of them mentioned it, they just kept on walking.

When they walked inside of the hotel, they took their keys at the reception laughing like gooflballs and not even paying attention to the receptionist comment.  
They were to busy being in their little heaven. They nearly ran into the elevator, laughing like teenagers who were trying to avoid being caught by the adults, Stephen was the one this time tripping on his feet, his clumsiness made him push Emily against the wall at the opposite of the elevator cabine, she held onto his shirt with her both hands, her head on his chest still laughing. But then, something in the atmosphere switch, she stopped laughing short, her head still against his torso, his breath was erratic, his face on her hair too aware of her proximity. She gently lifted her face, her eyes searching for his. When she saw he was trying his best avoiding looking at her she softly put her hand on his cheek to force him to look at her, and what she saw when his gaze met hers was the exact reflection of what he was certainly seeing in her gaze : Lust, desire, fear and something she couldn't put her finger on.  
She stoked his cheek gently, trying to reassure him. It maby worked because in less than a second fear in his eyes desapear and his lips were on hers, his body pressed fleshed against hers, she was trapped but she didn't care cause she was kissed by the man she was dreaming of for the past couple of months, but more than that she was kissed like she never had been kissed before. He was ten years older and had deffinitly a lot of experience in that area, not that she ever doubt he would be a good lover, cause let's be honest when you were looking at him you could see this guy was made for great sex!  
The kiss was passionate, reflecting the long months of frustration, of trying to ignore the undeniable sexual attraction.  
Her heart was beating wildly and so was his, her body was craving for his, she needed to touch him, to feel him and according to how hard he was under his jeans, it seems like she wasn't the only one thinking this way. She began to lift his T-shirt when the elevator rings telling them they had arrive at his floor, bringing them into reality at the same time...  
They parted from each other, breathless and shocked like they didn't realise what had just happened seconds ago.  
Stephen was the first one talking :

\- Well that was...  
\- Yeah...  
\- Hum it's my floor so I'm gonna...  
\- Yeah you should...  
\- You're heading back to Vancouver tomorrow right?  
\- Yep that's it.  
\- I'll see you there then.  
\- You will.  
\- Okay so, I guess it's a good night then...  
\- It is.

Stephen looked at her searchingly but when he didn't see what he was looking for even though he didn't know what he was looking for after what happened he just tell her :

\- Good Night Emily...

He began to walk out of the elevator :

\- Good night... Hey and Stephen?

He turned around quickly :  
\- Yeah?  
\- What happened at Comic Con, stays at Comic Con.

She just winked at him before the doors closed and just with that he knew he was screwed. She got him and he was totally screwed...


End file.
